jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
These are the side stories from Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Ben 10. Chapter 1: Training Ben * Chapter 2: BBQ in the Wilderness * (The ElementalMobile and the Rustbucket are parked at a camping spot) * Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* Isn't this just wonderful, dear? Such a peaceful environement *Jeffrey: *smiles* It sure is. This gives me an idea. *Aqua: *smiles* What is it? *Jeffrey: *smiles* How about a barbecue? *Aqua: *smiles* Sounds wonderful. *Jeffrey: Anyone else? *Jaden: *smiles* Count me in, big bro. *Xion: *smiles* Wow! *Alexis: *smiles* It has been a while. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Excellent. *Jesse: Shall we get started? *(The team begins to get stuff for the barbecue) *May: Tammy? DJ? Can one of you go inside the car and get the napkins and condiments, please? *DJ: Sure. *goes to get napkins and condiments* *Tammy: 3..... 2...... 1..... *(DJ returns with the napkins and condiments) *Tammy: *smiles* Right on time, brother. *DJ: *smiles* *Atticus: *brings out the grill* *Starlight: *using her magic to carry out hot dog buns and hamburger buns* Here are the buns. *Lea: All that's left now is the meat. *(Midna and Joey bring out the hot dogs and hamburgers) *Jaden: *smiles* Looks like we're ready to start. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Perfect. *Aqua: *smiles* Ready, dear? *Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet. *(Spike starts the fire on the grill) *(While Jeffrey starts putting food on the grill, some members started to set up the tables) *Serenity: *smiles* This really is a great idea. *Xion: *smiles* It's nice to relax from the hero work for a change. *Baby Lily: *tries to climb up on the table* *Téa: *picks her up* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Tank you, Mrs. Muto. *Tea: *smiles* You're welcome, Lily. *Baby Flurry Heart: *teleports onto the table and giggles* *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: *sniffs the cooking hamburger meat and smiles* *Jeffrey: *smiles as he cooks* *Tristan: *scratches himself* Stupid mosquitoes!!! *Aqua: *gives Tristan some anti bug cream* *Beetles: ...!!!! Yikes!!! *puts a gas-mask on* *Aqua: Sorry, Beetles. *Gwen: You know, you could just tell those mosquitoes to leave us alone. *Beetles: Tried. They don't understand me. Besides, it's not like we bugs have a secret handshake. *Xion: So my daddy built that for Beetles. So he wouldn't get sick from any anti-bug stuff. *Beetles: I owe him big time. *Xion: *smiles* *Snowflake: How's it coming along, Mr. Dragonheart? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Almost done. *Tammy: *smiles* Oh boy. *DJ: *licks his lips* *Mai: *smiles* Cute little kids. *Xion: *smiles* *Aqua: Plates please. *(DJ gets the plates) *Aqua: *recieves them and smiles* Thank you, DJ. *pets him* *DJ: *purrs happily* *Dawn: *watches Jeffrey flip a burger* *Jeffrey: *humming a song while flipping* *Jaden: *puts more coals on the grill* Here. The fire was starting to die down. *Jeffrey: Thanks, bro. *Jaden: Sure thing, big bro. *Jeffrey: The hot dogs should be ready. *Jaden: Oh boy!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Tammy: *sniffs the grilling meat and drools a bit* *DJ: *licks his lips* *(Jeffrey started to put hot dogs and hamburgers on the buns and hands them out) *Xion: *smiles* About time. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles and gets his hamburger* *Jeffrey: *smiles as he serves out hamburgers and hot dogs* *Jesse: *smiles and recieves his hot dog* Thanks! *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome. *Botley: I can handle hot dogs now that we stopped Polly from changing the history of hot dogs and sausages. *Jeffrey: Right. *Jaden: I'm with you there. Can you imagine? The outside of hot dogs being made of old socks?! *Gwen: Eww! *Ben: That is just nasty!! *Botley: I know. But that's Polly for ya... *Doctor Strange: Quite a selfish kid. *(Pikachu is caught sucking on a ketchup bottle) *Jeffrey: *chuckles* Save some for everyone, Pikachu. *Applejack: *smiles* I've got this one. *takes out several more ketchup bottles* *Jeffrey's Pikachu: *gazes in happiness* *May: *giggles* Someone's happy. *Applejack: *smiles* I always comes prepared. *Rainbow Dash: We have to launch fireworks afterwards!! *Meowth: Sounds like a plan! *Jaden: I'm up for it!! *Jeffrey: Me too! I liked seeing fireworks as a kid. Chapter 3: Training Gwen *(The Justice Guardians, Max, Ben and Gwen were relaxing at a lake) * Chapter 4: Lily learns of the World *(Baby Lily is in the nursery in the ElementalMobile and is holding a special kind of globe of the Earth) *Baby Lily: Hmmmmmmmmmmmm.... *Xion: *smiles* Hi, Lily. *Baby Lily: ...! *smiles* Hi, Cousin Xion!! *Xion: *smiles* I see you're enjoying that globe. *Baby Lily: Mommy said I should get to weawn about the wowld bettew since we'we twaveling. *Xion: *smiles* Well, what do you say i help you out? *Baby Lily: Whewe's DJ? *Xion: I'll call him. DJ? *DJ: *enters the room* Yes, big sister? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Thewe you awe!! *DJ: *smiles* Hi, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles and holds out the globe of the Earth* I'm gonna be weawning mowe about the Eawth. I want you to hewp. Pwease. *DJ: *smiles* Sure, Lily. *Baby Lily: *coos happily and pets DJ gently* *DJ: *smiles and purrs* *Baby Lily: *puts the globe down* Whewe to stawt...? *Xion: *smiles* Need help? *Baby Lily: Yes, pwease. *Xion: Let's start here. *presses on a continent* *Baby Lily: *watches* *(A holographic projection of Europe appeared above the globe) *Baby Lily: *tries to pronounce the name* *DJ: "Europe". *Baby Lily: Funny name. *DJ: That's how the name of the continents are said or spelled. *Baby Lily: Hmmmm... *presses the country of Italy* *Xion: "Italy". *(A holographic projection of Rome appears) *DJ: That's Rome. *Baby Lily: Wow!!! *DJ: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *points to the Colosseum* What's that? *DJ: That's the Roman Colosseum, a famous arena in Rome. *Baby Lily: Wow! *DJ: Years ago, people would go there to see events such as warriors fighting each other. *Baby Lily: Oooooooooooooohhhhh... *Xion: Nowadays, people come from all around to learn of it's history. *Baby Lily: *coos happily and claps her hands* *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: What next? *DJ: *presses on the country of China* *Baby Lily: *smiles* I wemembew China!!! *Xion: *smiles* That's right, Lily. *Baby Lily: *sees the Great Wall and presses it* *Xion: You remember what that is? *Baby Lily: No... *DJ: *smiles* This is the Great Wall of China. *Baby Lily: It wooks huge. *Xion: It was made years ago to keep out invaders like the Huns. *Baby Lily: ....!! Now I wemembew!!! *Xion: *smiles* Good. *Baby Lily: Yeah! In "Muwan"!!! *Xion: *smiles* That's right. *Baby Lily: *smiles* What do I win?! *Xion: *smiles and hugs Baby Lily* A hug. *Baby Lily: *hugs Xion back* *Xion: *smiles* And as a bonus... *gives Baby Lily a blue star sticker* *Baby Lily: *gasps happily* *Xion: *smiles* A sticker for each place of the world you learn about. *Baby Lily: Can I have the Winged Kuwiboh one? Pwease? *Xion: Not yet. That's a special one you need to earn once you've learned more about the world. *Baby Lily: ...! Oh, okay. *DJ: *whispers* Part of your plan? *Xion: *nods and winks at DJ* *DJ: *smirks and winks back* *Xion: *smiles* You can pick the next continent, Lily. *Baby Lily: I wanna continue in Asia. Pwease. *Xion: *selects Asia on the globe* *Baby Lily: Hmmmm... *selects Japan* *Xion: ...? Lily. *Baby Lily: *sees Mt. Fuji and the projector shows it* *DJ: *smiles* That's Mt. Fuji. *Baby Lily: Tawwest mountain? *Xion: Nope. The tallest is Mount Everest. *Baby Lily: Oh. *giggles nervously* My mistake. *DJ: *smiles* You're learning, Lily. *Xion: *smiles* That's right. *Baby Lily: So what's coow about Mt. Fuji? *Xion: Mt. Fuji is a volcano that erupted many years ago. *Baby Lily: ...!!! *gulps* *Xion: Oh, don't worry. It hasn't erupted again in years. *Baby Lily: It hasn't? *DJ: *smiles* Nope. It's inactive. *Baby Lily: ...? *DJ: *smiles* It can't erupt. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Oh! *DJ: *smiles* Fun fact. Japan is called the Land of the Rising Sun. *Baby Lily: Wow! *Xion: *smiles* Because of the Japan's position in eastern part of Asia, that's how it got it's name. *Baby Lily: Ooh! *(Tammy and Snowflake arrive) *Tammy: Hey there! What's going on? *Xion: *smiles* Showing and teaching Lily about the many places around the world. *Snowflake: *smiles* Awwwwwwwwww. And you didn't invite us? We wanna help. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *DJ: *smiles* Sounds like fun. *Xion: *smiles* Very well then. *Tammy: *smiles and cuddles next to Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: *hugs her* *DJ: *spins the globe a bit* *Baby Lily: *sees the Mediterranean Sea and tries to pronounce it* *Tammy: "Mediterranean Sea". *Xion: It's small compared to other big bodies of water, but a lot of countries touch it. *Baby Lily: Weawwy? *DJ: Yep. Such as Spain, France, Italy, Greece, Turkey, Egypt, Libya, Algeria and Morocco. *Baby Lily: ...!!! Wait! Did you say "Egypt"?! *DJ: That's right. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Mummies come fwom thewe!!! *Xion: *smiles* Yep. *Tammy: *smiles* Who knows? Maybe an old sunken temple is hiding in those waters. *Baby Lily: You weally think so? *Tammy: *smiles* We know what's in space than what's in our own oceans. *Snowflake: I have to admit, finding undersea temples would be quite an adventure. *DJ: *smiles* That would be promising. *Xion: *smiles* *DJ: Now let's find another spot on the globe for Lily to learn. *Tammy: *spins the globe a bit* *Baby Lily: *sees the white part down below that is Antarctica* *Xion: *smiles* That's Antarctica. *Baby Lily: It's so.... white. *Xion: That's because the continent is covered in ice and snow. *Baby Lily: Ooooooooooooh. Chiwly. *Xion: In fact, Antarctica is uninhabited. Meaning that not many people can live there. *Baby Lily: What about penguins? *Xion: Well, penguins DO live there. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* I knew it!! *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Do I get the Winged Kuwiboh stickew now?! *Xion: *giggles a bit* Nope. Not 'til you learn more about our world. *Baby Lily: Awwwww man!!! *pouts* *DJ: Be patient, Lily. There's still more places to learn about. *Baby Lily: ...Wike what...? Chapter 5: Family Picnic *(The Justice Guardians are preparing a picnic) *(In the ElementalMobile's kitchen) *Alexis: *takes out bread and vegetables* *Applejack: *takes out some fruit* *Alexis: *smiles* Don't forget the mustard. I know how much Tammy loves her sandwiches with mustard. *Xion: *smiles as she grabs the mustard* *Shira: And let's not forget different type of cookies. I don't want my daughter to itch again. *Jeffrey: Right. *grabs the cookies* *Téa: Sugar cookies and chocolate chip each, right? *Jeffrey: That's right. *Shira: *smiles* Thank you. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *May: *smiles* I've got the paper plates! *Jesse: I've got beverages packed here. *Twilight: *smiles* I have the utensils. *Princess Cadence: *smiles* And I have the big blanket for all of us to sit on. *Jeffrey: I can get the BBQ set for us, so we can have hot dogs and hamburgers. *Dawn: And let's not forget napkins. *Serenity: And I found a perfect place for all of us to have the picnic. *Aqua: *smiles* Perfect. *Mai: Is that everything? * Chapter 6: 4th of July *Jaden: *yawns and slowly wakes up* Oh boy! They day is finally here! *Jeffrey: *yawns as he wakes up* Good thing we've been preparing for this. *Jaden: Morning, big bro! *Jeffrey: Morning, little bro. *stretches* *Jaden: *gets outta bed* Happy Independence Day! *Jeffrey: *smiles* You too. *Jaden: I can't wait to spend celebrate with you and the others! *Jeffrey: Me too, Jaden. *Jaden: But first... *walks over to Jeffrey and Aqua's bed and gently pokes at Aqua who's still sleeping* *Aqua: *smiles as she sleeps* *Jaden: *snickers* Up and at 'ems, big sis! Don't make me tickle you! *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Aqua: *still sleeps* *Jaden: *smirks* Okay. You've asked for it! *tickles Aqua's feet* *Aqua: ...! *laughs* *Jaden: *snickers* Gotcha! *Aqua: *smiles as she shakes her head* Morning, little brother. *Jaden: Happy Independence Day! *Aqua: *smiles* Happy Independence Day to you too, Jaden. Chapter 7: Lunch on the Road *(The Rust Bucket and the ElementalMobile are on the road in motion, and Jaden is behind the wheel of the car) *Jeffrey: *sits in the golden chair next to Jaden's and looks outside a window* *Xion: *smiles where she sits* Amazing view, isn't it, Uncle Jaden? *Jaden: Xion. You know I can't take my eyes off the road while I'm driving. *Xion: *smiles nervously* Sorry. *Jaden: *smiles* It's okay. I just need to be sure no one gets hurt. *Xion: Right. *Baby Lily: How much fuwthew?! Awe we thewe yet?! *Jeffrey: Not yet, Lily. *Alexis: About three more hours until we reach our next stop. *DJ: *stomach growls* *May: *smiles* Hungry, DJ? *DJ: Yeah...but i know there's no restaurant out here. Not even the kind you'd see at truck stops. *Lea: I'm with the kid on this one. By the time we get to our next stop it'll be way past lunchtime. *Discord: I could summon a restaurant out here. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I think i have a better idea. *Snowflake: What is it, sir? *Jeffrey: I can cook for us while Jaden's driving. *Aqua: *smiles* Need some help, dear? We have a huge family to feed after all. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure, hon. *Aqua: *smiles* Who else wants to help? *May: I'm in! *Xion: *smiles* Can I help too, mommy? Please? *Aqua: *smiles* Of course. *Jeffrey: *smiles as he heads in the car's kitchen* *Jaden: Hey. Big bro? Think you can make me a strawberry milkshake for when I take a break? *Jeffrey: *smiles* One strawberry milkshake coming right up. *Aqua: *smiles* Well, let's get started. *Jeffrey: Right. *Xion: *smiles, to the cubs* What do you want? *DJ: A hot dog sounds good. Please. *Tammy: *smiles* I'd like a cheeseburger please! * Chapter 8: * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531